Pascal (AP)
Pascal (ポンペイ Ponpei, lit. Pompeii) is a character in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. Pascal works at Harmonica Fishery, but doesn't appear until after the Blue Bell is rung.Animal Parade Villagers fogu.com Once the waters around the island have been tamed, Pascal can use his ferry service. He's a sea captain, and will take you to Toucan Island via boat once his services become available.Animal Parade Villagers fogu.com To use his boat, buy a Boat Ticket from Ozzie. This will allow you passage to and from Toucan Island. By going to Toucan Island, you are later rewarded with the Hibiscus Flower, which is needed to ring the Green Bell. If the player gets married to a non-special marriage candidate, you will receive a Honeymoon Ticket. By showing it to Pascal, his boat will ferry you to Toucan Island for a romantic honeymoon. He will most often be found near his boat during the daytime. He sleeps at the Fishery in the back room where he lives with Ozzie, Paolo and Toby. 'Gifts'Animal Parade Villagers fogu.com 'Events' Yolanda's Treasure Map To see this event, you must befriend Yolanda up to 5 hearts. Once you've befriended her, speak to her when she's in the Ocarina Inn to start this side quest of sorts.Animal Parade Request Events fogu.com Yolanda will give you a map that she found while walking on the beach, as she doesn't need it anymore. Unfortunately, it's damp, and is unreadable in it's current state. Finn will suggest that you dry the map so that you can read it's contents. Use your matches to light a fire and hold the map over the fire to dry it out. Once it's legible, you will discover that it's actually a treasure map! There's a warning not to show the map to anybody, and is signed by the great Captain Bluecoat the pirate. The map tells you to to go the lighthouse first. *At the lighthouse, examine the area by pressing A. You'll want to look near the grass by the bridge. Once you find the right area, you'll be rewarded with Perfect Coffee Beans, a Crystal, and there will also be another clue. *The second clue is to look for "a kettle, which may test your mettle." There is a kettle on the General Store's sign in the Garmon Mine district. Once you're at the store, go around to the backside of it and examine the barrels next to the store. You'll be rewarded with a bag of summer seeds, an Amethyst, and another clue. *The third map tells the player, "If ye finds the pumpkin sign, ye shall be the next in line!" There are two pumpkin signs, actually - and both are located at Marimba Farm. Travel there, and stand underneath the smaller sign that's hanging to the left of the front entrance. Press A and examine the area to find a Black Pearl and some Rock Salt. *The next clue reads, "Ye be pious? The Church will see! But a nearby streetlight holds the key!" This is a fairly easy clue, and you'll need to travel to the Celesta Church Plaza. The only difficult part of solving this clue is that the streetlamps will not come on until after 17:00. When they've turned on, go around the church grounds and press A near the streetlamps to examine them. When you've found the correct lamp, you'll be rewarded with a Topaz, Shining Perfume, and the last clue! *'The last map' will read: "I gives ye the last clue, so listen ye well! Head ye down to Toucan land at 8 in the morn'. Tha' beach is where you'll be wanting to stand!" You will obviously need to travel to Toucan Island for this, at 8:00. Using Pascal's boat, travel to Toucan Island, and go down to the water's edge on the beach. Start to press A around the shoreline at 8AM, and you'll be rewarded with a piece of Glass. Both your character and Finn are disappointed that the mighty pirate treasures was a piece of glass! Pascal asks what's wrong, but reveals that he is actually Captain Bluecoat! He's not really a pirate though (although he's always wanted to be), and made up the clues for fun. He tells you to dig deeper, and once you do, you're rewarded with a Pirate's Bandana and Pirate Eyepatch.Animal Parade Request Events fogu.com These are unique accessories for your character to wear. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters